


Agujas en urgencias

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: A Yuri no le gustan ni un pelo las agujas, por suerte, Otabek sabe cómo distraerlo.





	

Levanto la pierna derecha tan alto que casi puedo sentir cómo me tiran todos y cada uno de los músculos involucrados en el movimiento, pero no me importa, es un dolor al que estoy más que acostumbrado y, además, tengo que exhibirme porque al borde de la pista me espera el único espectador que realmente me importa. 

Me concentro en que mis movimientos sean fluidos y, sobretodo, seductores. Hoy no bailo Agape, hoy soy Eros con cada salto, con cada impulso. Hoy no soy el hada rusa, sino el tigre de hielo de Rusia enseñando todo lo que tiene que ofrecer.

Cuádruple salchow, triple toe loop y justo cuando estoy en el aire, veo algo que me hace perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Mila poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Otabek? Por desgracia, no consigo enderezar el salto y caigo al hielo sobre una de mis muñecas. La velocidad me hace deslizarme por el hielo hasta chocar contra la barrera. 

No puedo levantarme, no sé si es por la rabia de ver a Mila intentando algo con Beka, si es por el ridículo que acabo de hacer cayéndome en un salto que tengo perfectamente controlado o si es por el terrible dolor de mi muñeca, que parece nublar mi mente. 

Creo que me he hecho algo gordo.

—¡Yura! ¿Estás bien?

Otabek está junto a mí, al otro lado de la barrera, tan deprisa que me cuesta entender cómo ha llegado hasta aquí.

—No estoy seguro...

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Asiento y me pongo de pie, pero al intentar apoyarme en la barrera mi muñeca protesta.

—¡Yuri! —Victor ha llegado patinando hasta mí. Se me hace raro que vuelva a entrenar aquí, pero es aún más extraño que también esté el Katsudon. Estoy a punto de responderle que no ha sido nada, cuando Yakov llega hasta a mí con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para caerte así? No es propio en ti fallar un salto tan estrepitosamente... ¿Estás bien?

Yakov me echa un vistazo de arriba a abajo, pero es Victor el que señala algo que empieza a ser obvio.

—Tienes la muñeca muy hinchada...

—Vale. Te vas al hospital pero ya. —Yakov no deja lugar a discusiones. Odio los hospitales, es el último lugar al que quiero ir. No es que tenga nada en contra de los médicos, pero cada vez que me descuido acaban clavándome una aguja en algún sitio y odio las agujas—. Mila, vete con él.

—Ya le acompaño yo que no estoy entrenando —le rebate Otabek sin dejar lugar a discusiones. Quiero abalanzarme sobre él y darle un beso por librarme de pasar varias horas muerto del asco en una sala de espera con Mila, pero me conformo con dedicarle una sonrisa al tiempo que asiento y salgo del hielo. En cuanto me siento en el banco, Otabek me ayuda a quitarme los patines, algo que no podría haber hecho yo solo dado el estado cada vez más catastrófico de mi muñeca. 

Podría haber sido peor; podría haber sido un tobillo.

Mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, me encuentro sentado en una camilla dentro de la habitación más antiséptica que he visto en mi vida. ¿He mencionado ya que odio los hospitales? Al menos he conseguido que dejaran a Otabek entrar conmigo después de explicarle a una fornida enfermera con cara de pocos amigos que si él no entraba, yo tampoco. 

Ha pasado media hora desde que me han hecho un par de radiografías, cuando entra el médico en la sala.

—Vamos a ver qué te has hecho. 

Es un chico joven, de facciones agradables y está claramente mucho menos preocupado por mi muñeca que yo. Coloca las placas sobre un panel luminoso y no me hace falta haber estudiado medicina para saber que ese hueso no debería estar partido por ahí. Una fractura en la muñeca me va a suponer un mes fuera de la pista; es imposible que Yakov me vaya a dejar entrenar con un brazo escayolado. 

Me está costando muchísimo contener las lágrimas para que Beka no piense que soy un niñato, pero debe de darse cuenta de que pasa algo, porque me abraza suavemente.

—Bueno, pues parece que la muñeca está rota. Vamos a tener que ponerte una escayola —proclama el doctor en un tono demasiado alegre teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la catástrofe. A él no le importa, no se está jugando su carrera—. Pero no te preocupes que es una fractura limpia y se soldará bien.

Asiento con la cabeza por miedo a decirle algo irrespetuoso si abro la boca y me apoyó en Beka; tengo la sensación de que mi mundo está a punto de acabarse y necesito que alguien me consuele. No me había sentido así de impotente en mi vida. ¿Conseguiré remontar las cuatro semanas de baja y poder competir dignamente? Yakov me va a matar... Y luego Lilia se va a encargar de rematarme...

El médico me coloca la escayola; es un mejunje asqueroso y húmedo, y me cuesta comprender por qué la medicina no ha evolucionado lo suficiente para encontrar un sistema que sustituya a este, pero me resigno. El verdadero shock viene segundos después, cuando el matasanos se acerca a mí con una jeringuilla en la mano.

—¿Eso... Eso para qué es? —balbuceo con mucha menos dignidad de lo que me habría gustado.

El doctor sonríe como si fuera a intentar convencerme de que no pasa nada, de que no pretende atacarme con esa aguja.

—Es un antinflamatorio; te ayudará con la hinchazón y el dolor. 

—Ni hablar. Estoy bien —proclamo saltando de la camilla con intención de irme hacia la puerta, pero me choco irremediablemente con Beka, que me mira muy serio y me sujeta por los hombros, bloqueando mi huida.

—Yura, haz caso al médico —dice en un tono muy estricto, pero hay ternura en su voz—. No te va a pasar nada.

No quiero parecer infantil ni nada por el estilo, pero eso es superior a mis fuerzas.

—No me gustan las agujas... —farfullo al tiempo que agito la cabeza en señal de negación; me siento muy indefenso y al mismo tiempo hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza que me dice que no tengo elección—. Por favor, no me hagas ponerme la inyección.

Otabek me aparta el pelo de la cara y me mira directamente a los ojos. Siento que si no estuviera tan asustado, podría derretirme con esa mirada.

—No es para tanto, te lo prometo; pero necesitas toda la ayuda posible para curarte más deprisa —habla como si se dirigiera a un animal asustado y soy incapaz de resistirme cuando vuelve a guiarme hacia la camilla—. Y si te hace daño, yo estoy aquí para defenderte.

Como si mis movimientos no fueran míos, me apoyo en la camilla. Beka se coloca al otro lado, apoyado igual que yo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Apenas soy consciente de que el médico me baja ligeramente el pantalón del chándal y que limpia con alcohol la zona donde pretende clavarme la aguja. Y de pronto, Beka me besa, pero no es un beso tímido de los que me da a veces cuando los demás no nos miran; es un beso decidido, seguro, con total confianza. 

—¿A que no ha sido para tanto? —sonríe imperceptiblemente al separarse y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera me he enterado cuando el médico me ha puesto la inyección.

—¡Eso ha sido trampa! —protesto entre carcajadas.

—Pero efectivo.

Y de pronto tengo la sensación de que no hay en el mundo nada que pueda darme miedo si Otabek está a mi lado.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
